Asterix and the Bet of the Gods
by CrazyBeaver
Summary: Sometimes people have to suffer because of their gods' entertainment. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Here's my new story! It's quite silly perhaps but I was in a slightly odd mood while writing it :)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

_**Asterix and the Bet of the Gods**_

**Prologue**

Today our story will start not as usual. This happened when there were a lot of different gods which were extremely close to people, and people depended on the gods' will too much. So, somewhere on Olympus…

"And I say your people can do nothing!" the thundering Jupiter said. "And my Romans are real warriors! Strong, enduring, they can survive any challenge!"

"My Gauls are brave and clever," retorted his companion, the Gaulish god Toutatis. "They can pass any test!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Any test, you say?" Jupiter waved his hand. "Sometimes fate can send invincible obstacles…"

"Do you want a bet?" Toutatis was already angry.

"Oh, this is interesting," intruded Zeus who had been watching them for a while. "I like the idea of a bet! And I can be the judge!"

"You?" Toutatis said mockingly. "Are you kidding? I know you'll be on Jupiter's side! If I couldn't see both of you now, I would think you're the same guy with two different names!"

"Stop it!" both Zeus and Jupiter cried out at the same time.

"So you don't want to bet?" Jupiter went on, having calmed down a bit. "Are you… scared to loose?"

"Me? Scared? Never!" exclaimed Toutatis.

"Okay then," Jupiter said. "Here are the terms: you choose one of your Gauls and stop protecting him. If he manages to overcome all the difficulties and lives until Monday noon, I will confess my defeat".

"You think he can't simply survive without my help?" Toutatis laughed.

"Precisely," Jupiter already had a couple of ideas.

"Fine, it's a deal, then!" Toutatis said. He already knew which one of the Gauls to choose…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a dark night in the little Gaulish village we all know so well. All Gauls were sleeping peacefully in their huts.

Asterix wasn't an exception. However, he was having a very special dream at the moment…

_The little Gaul was sitting on a rock when some insignificant man came up to him._

"_Listen, Asterix," he said. "I know you don't recognize me but I'm Toutatis, one of your gods. I made a bet with Jupiter so I have to stop protecting you for a while. It was nice of Zeus to become our judge, by the way. He's a good guy, I shouldn't have offended him… But that means nothing to you, of course. I must win, and you must do your best for it. Got it? Great! And I should be off now!" And the weird chatty man disappeared, not letting Asterix say a word._

The first Asterix's thought when he woke up was "What a strange dream!" He was still chuckling softly, leaving his hut. The morning was sunny. It was going to be a wonderful day.

* * *

Jupiter was smiling in delight. He would have never agreed to bet unless he was certain about his victory. And now he was more than certain. He couldn't do anything to this Gaul who was now on a special account. However, some of the other Gauls (oddly enough, this spell didn't work with all of them) would experience the effects of his trick soon…

* * *

Asterix stood on his doorstep, thinking whether to do the sweeping now or to postpone it for later when he heard some dreadful noise. It felt like someone was driving piles right into his brain.

"Cacofonix!" Fulliautomatix's voice sounded. "This is beyond any sense!"

"You barbarian!" Cacofonix snorted in his usual manner. "It's my new "Ode to Dawn"!"

"I don't care!" the blacksmith replied. "Sing your odes somewhere else or you will not see the sunset, not to mention the next dawn!"

Cacofonix took his lyre, climbed down the tree his hut was on and went to the forest. _"Nobody will disturb me there,"_ he thought.

Asterix just shook his head – such quarrels had happened so many times already, and still nothing had changed. However, now he had some kind of a nasty feeling. And the reason was that stupid dream!

Asterix's thoughts were interrupted when Obelix came, followed by his little Dogmatix.

"Good morning, Asterix," the well-covered Gaul said cheerfully.

"Hello, Obelix," the little warrior answered. "Are we going hunting today?"

"Sure, I just need to go to my quarry first. I must deliver a couple of menhirs to Vitalstatistix".

"Okay," Asterix nodded. So he would have some time to do the sweeping… He was doing that housework when Impedimenta came up to him.

"Good morning!" she greeted. "Why is it so quiet here? Where are Cacofonix's songs?"

"You see," Asterix started. He wasn't chatty at all but it was so nice to distract a little. "As usual, Fulliautomatix…"

"Aha!" a sharp voice intruded. "Got you both now!"

Asterix and Impedimenta turned their heads almost simultaneously to see an outraged Vitalstatistix.

"What do you mean?" Asterix didn't understand what was going on at all. Impedimenta seemed to be at the same state.

"And don't mess me about!" the chief yelled. "I saw you cooing here! I will not stand betrayal in my family!"

"WHAT? But…" Asterix and Impedimenta started objecting. _"How can he think about such things?!"_ Asterix felt extremely insulted.

"I don't want to hear anything!" Vitalstatistix turned red with rage. "Asterix! You are sentenced to the supreme penalty – you're banished! Get lost, now!"

Hearing the noise, almost all villagers, including Getafix, ran to them. Obelix was nowhere to be seen, though, - he probably didn't hear the noise at his quarry. Asterix had to obey the chief's will, even though he still didn't understand why he was being treated like that. It was a pity he didn't have any magic potion left. Anyway, he felt relieved to know that at least his sword with him.

"Are you REALLY not guilty?" Getafix asked strictly when Asterix was passing him. In response, the convict gave him a look which made the druid fall silent at once.

"It's strange then… some kind of illusion or something," Getafix muttered. "Let me give you a piece of advice: don't go far from the village, it must be over soon. I'm sorry I have no magic potion now, so be careful".

So, Asterix was banished from the village… again. Only that the hope to come back had never looked so ghostlike before. In his soul there were the feelings of insult, anger at the chief, and some sort of perplexity: the entire situation was very weird. He exited the village and went to the forest in dismay.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Warning: the following chapter contains violence. Well, it's kinda usual for me though…_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jupiter triumphed: everything went as planned. But the most interesting part was yet to come…

* * *

Asterix was sitting on a fallen tree in the forest. He didn't know how much time had passed but it was definitely afternoon. The mood was cheerless. Why, after all the good he had done to the village and its inhabitants, after all the dangers he had faced, why were they still suspecting him in such low things? He remembered when he had been considered to have a bastard son… sometimes there was something else… Had he ever given them any chance to think like that?... He didn't notice as he fell asleep again.

_Again, he saw the strange man who had called himself Toutatis._

"_So do you believe me now?" the man asked. Asterix nodded uncertainly._

"_You said you had a bet because of which I'm left without your protection. And what am __I__ supposed to do?"_

"_Oh, just live until the Monday noon," Toutatis waved his hand. "I see you are in trouble now. You have to get out of it yourself, I can't help you. Of course, Vitalstatistix behaves strangely, but this is going to end soon. Okay, I must go now! Don't forget that I cannot loose! Got it? Fine!" the chatty man disappeared and Asterix woke up._

He woke up to a very familiar voice which was calling his name. He opened his eyes and saw Obelix approaching him. His one-man dog Dogmatix was walking beside his master.

Asterix could barely hold his tears back – it looked like Obelix's friendship was the only thing left for him.

"At last I've found you!" Obelix exclaimed. "There's something strange going on in the village. Having banished you, the chief went home and fell in bed. He's still sleeping, nobody can wake him up…"

"Do you think I may come back?" Asterix asked wanly.

"I don't know," his friend answered. "I don't believe that… that you are guilty, but there are different rumours in the village… Every time Impedimenta just walks down the street there are whispers behind her back…"

Asterix shook his head and paused for a while.

"Obelix, I just can't find any words to thank you for being with me," he said solemnly, offering his hand for a handshake.

And that moment something strange happened. Asterix saw some weird, evil spark in Obelix's eyes and nearly backed instinctively but it was too late – Obelix grasped his hand with a death grip and turned it sharply. Asterix's vision went black for a moment due to the pain or shock or, maybe, both.

"What the #$&^ is going on?" the little Gaul yelled. His voice was followed with Dogmatix's abrupt barking – the dog was shocked with his master's behaviour.

"I hate you," Obelix hissed in a strange, low voice, still holding Asterix's hand. "You've always been the smart one, and I've been considered a fool! Everyone thought like that, even you did!"

Asterix couldn't believe it. His best friend hated him! Could it be true? And he seemed to be going to kill him… Obelix lifted him above his head. _"I'll be lucky if I live until this evening, not to mention Monday…"_ Asterix thought. But that moment Dogmatix decided to take action and bit Obelix's leg. The latter distracted from his intentions and threw Asterix away (obviously not as strongly as he had been going to) and went to the village without turning back, as though nothing had happened. Te little white dog ran to Asterix who lay under a tree breathing heavily and trying not to pass out.

* * *

Obelix was going home. His head felt absolutely empty, he seemed to be daydreaming. He entered his hut, lay down in his bed and snored loudly.

* * *

On Olympus the gods were quarrelling again.

"Jupiter didn't play by the rules!" Toutatis shouted. "He set all the Gauls against Asterix!"

"I'm sorry," Jupiter smirked. "It's just that we didn't have a rule not to intrude at all".

"And now we do!" Zeus said strictly. "The Gaul must face his own fate. And his fellows will come back to normal in the morning".

"So, since Jupiter has set the rules at naught," Toutatis started, "can I help this Gaul a little? Let me at least heal his arm – it will be too hard for him to act with his left hand only…"

"No!" Zeus interrupted. "We won't intrude anymore. That's it".

Jupiter smirked in delight. Toutatis rolled his eyes helplessly – he knew it was going to be that way! Zeus WAS on Jupiter's side…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Three**

Asterix stood up slowly. He had never thought it would ever cost him so much effort. Dogmatix whimpered nearby. The Gaul's right arm swelled and ached terribly with every movement. The elbow looked ugly – obviously, the bones there weren't connected to each other anymore, and only the skin kept them together. The arm needed to be dressed but there was no opportunity for that.

Asterix climbed on a big menhir (it must have stayed there after one of Obelix's hurls) and tried to sit on it as comfortably as possible, stroking Dogmatix's head mechanically. From there he could see the village at sunset. In his head there was a strange thought that he would never see it again but he sent it away.

But Asterix's main thought was, of course, Obelix. Could he have been hiding some secret rage during all these years? After all they had been through together… It was just impossible. Or… wasn't it? Was Asterix such a bad friend that he had insulted Obelix so much without even noticing it? They had quarrelled sometimes but they had always made peace afterwards; they were inseparable. Asterix never considered Obelix a fool. His well-covered friend just needed time to understand things but he wasn't that foolish as many others thought him to be. No, Asterix never thought like the others did, and Obelix knew it.

So the only hope was that it was some kind of magic or something. If so, it must be over soon.

"Dogmatix," Asterix told the little dog who was still whimpering and cuddling him. "Go back to the village. You should be with Obelix. Something's wrong with him…"

In a response the dog only sniffed, whimpered again and cuddled the Gaul tighter. Asterix said nothing. He was glad that there was at least one living soul who didn't leave him. It seemed that the entire world was against him now.

Sometime later, when the night fell, the menhir was becoming cold, and Asterix and Dogmatix climbed down. It was late night already when they fell asleep under a big tree.

But they didn't sleep long – soon they woke up to some noise: somebody was approaching them…

* * *

Three robbers were riding a cart with a lot of bags with their booty.

"We shouldn't have entered this forest," said Dirtus, a thin and small robber. "They say there is a Gaulish village somewhere here. Even Caesar and his army can't conquer it for so long already".

"Oh, shut up!" answered Limpus. He was some sort of a leader among the three of them. "You've just heard too many stories of the former Roman soldiers! And now you're scared of those Gauls! Besides, it is night now, and those Gauls are fast asleep!"

The third robber, Hoarsus, kept silent. He never talked much but was irreplaceable during fights. He was the strongest of the three.

* * *

The first thing Asterix felt when he woke up was the pain in his arm. It seemed to be lifeless and alien to him, the elbow ached a lot. The Gaul stood up carefully and listened, looking into the darkness. Dogmatix growled cautiously by his side. Finally, a two-horse cart appeared from behind the trees. The people on it noticed Asterix at once so there was no point in hiding or running away. Just in case, he pulled his sword out of the sheath. It would be hard to fight with only one hand but this was the only chance.

"Look, Dirtus," Limpus said. "A Gaul! Now you'll see that they are the same as other people. Come on, Hoarsus!"

Having heard the command, Hoarsus took his weapon and jumped out from the cart. Asterix got ready to fight. Dogmatix growled loudly but it didn't scare Hoarsus at all. The battle was stern. There were even sparks when the blades touched, and the tinkling was stunning. Asterix repulse all the attacks but already felt that he was loosing his strength. Dogmatix tried to help the Gaul in an old way – he bit Hoarsus's leg. But it didn't give the result the dog was counting on – the robber just threw him away.

"Run to the village!" Asterix yelled and added in spirit _"I hope Obelix and the others are okay"_. This time Dogmatix obeyed.

Asterix didn't know how long he'd be able to last, getting weaker every moment. Suddenly he heard some strange noise right above his head. _"Is another robber going to attack from the tree?"_ The Gaul knew he might regret about it but he needed to check. Asterix chose a moment, looked up and was shocked with what he saw. But the shock didn't last long – that very moment Hoarsus's sword impaled his shoulder. Asterix yelped shortly and fell down.

"See, Dirtus," Limpus smirked, "they are just like others! So, Hoarsus, is he done?"

Hoarsus leaned over Asterix.

"He's breathing," he croaked. 'Shall I finish him up?"

Limpus took a thought.

"No," he said. "I have a better idea. If we deliver him to the nearby Roman camp as a prisoner, we might get some money for him. Come on, put him on the cart!"

* * *

Dogmatix ran into the village, barking loudly. He had to wake them all up! However, the village stayed quiet. Dogmatix ran into Obelix's hut, jumped into his master's bed and barked right into his ear. Nothing. The dog ran around the village for a while and then decided to come back to the forest. He came to the place where he had left Asterix but there was nobody there anymore. He entered the village at dawn, when the roosters started singing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Four**

The robbers had already gone out of the forest and were heading to the Roman camp. Dirtus was staring at the lying Gaul, as though the latter could jump up on his feet and tear the robbers into pieces any moment.

"Limpus!" Hoarsus said suddenly. "We can't bring him to the camp. If Dirtus as scared of him this much, the Romans are scared twice this much. They might be afraid to meet these "indomitable" Gauls".

"You've got a point there," Limpus said, surprised at his fellow's oratory. "But what are we going to do then?"

"Let's just leave him!" Dirtus suggested quietly. "And we'll go to Rome, to the circus, as we planned…"

"That's it!" Limpus exclaimed. "The circus! Let's bring him there, let him take part in the games!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Hoarsus spoke again. "Look at him: he's barely breathing! How is he supposed to take part in those games?"

"Precisely!" Limpus replied. "In Rome they know he is one of the unbeatable Gauls. And now he'll have no chances to win! The unbeatable will be all beaten up! And we might get a reward… Agreed then! We're going to Rome!"

* * *

Vitalstatistix woke up at dawn. His wife woke up at the same time beside him.

"What a strange dream I had!" the chief chuckled softly. "As though I banished Asterix for…" Impedimenta's look didn't let him finish.

"You mean now it looks like a dream to you?" she asked. "It DID happen! How on earth did you get such a crazy idea?!"

"I… I don't know…" Vitalstatistix started to excuse himself. "I am really sorry!"

"Tell it to Asterix," Impedimenta interrupted. "But first we must get him back to the village".

* * *

Obelix opened his eyes. His head ached and his thoughts were a mess. Right in front of him, with an angry spark in the eyes, sat Dogmatix.

"Good morning, little buddy," the Gaul said softly. "What a dream it was! I dreamed that Asterix was banished, we had an argument and I…"

Dogmatix didn't let him go on and howled loudly.

"What's wrong?" asked Obelix, getting up from his bed when he suddenly felt pain in his leg. He looked at it and gasped: there was a bite there. "So it wasn't… a… dream?" as a response Dogmatix barked loudly. Obelix froze from inside. "Quick! We must find Asterix! It's terrible! Terrible!..."

And the Gaul and his dog both ran out of the hut and headed to the forest. On the way they were followed by Vitalstatistix, Fulliautomatix, Unhygienix and many others.

Dogmatix led the Gauls to the place where he had left Asterix that night. He tried to search for him but the trace ended up there. There wasn't even a scent of the horses which had been pulling the cart – a flock of wild boars must have run there and all the scents were mixed or lost.

Obelix was standing under a tree, looking at the ground where there was still some evidence of a fierce battle. The grass was rumpled, with traces of blood on it. Asterix's sword and helmet were nearby. Obelix felt a lump in his throat. How could this have happened? And where is Asterix now? Suddenly he heard some noise above his head. He looked up and saw that on a brunch, tied hand and foot, with a gag in the mouth, hung Cacofonix, trying desperately to free himself.

Sometime later, back in the village, the Gauls were trying to bring the weakened bard round. Having drunk some water he started thinking clearer. However, there were so many thoughts in his head and so many emotions in his soul that he couldn't answer any question properly. He had been hanging on that tree for a day and a night and no one had remembered about him! He had seen everything in the forest - those memories were probably his worst ones ever. The only obvious thing was that he appeared t be scared of Obelix and tried to stay as far from him as he could.

"Here!" Getafix exclaimed suddenly. "I have a calm-down potion. It will help".

Soon Cacofonix was much calmer and could answer all questions.

"First of all, tell us who tied you like this?" Vitalstatistix asked.

"The Romans," Cacofonix answered in a steady, emotionless voice. This even made the effect more powerful – normally he wouldn't talk on such themes so easily. "They heard my new song and wanted to kill me but they were scared of you. So they decided to do the same thing you usually do to me so that they get no payback from you".

This moment everyone felt really sorry for the bard. Of course being tied even during most of their feasts was no fun but, on the other hand, his songs were sheer torture for almost all of them.

"Okay," the chief went on, feeling slightly uneasy. "What did you see while you were… there? What happened to Asterix? Where is he?"

"Well, first he was some distance away from me. After he had come to the forest, Obelix came there to see him…" the bard gave the latter a strange look, "… and became so brutal! Now Asterix's right arm is seriously broken. I don't know if he ever can use it again…"

Everyone looked at Obelix in shock. The well-covered Gaul stood in silence, tears running freely down his cheeks.

"… Then Obelix went away," Cacofonix kept speaking. "Sometime later there came some robbers and attacked Asterix. He tried to defend himself but with an only left hand against such a goon…" the bard fell silent.

"And what happened next?" Getafix asked impatiently.

"Asterix got hurt. They took him away with them. I guess they were going to bring him to one of the Roman camps as a prisoner…"

"I get it," Obelix's eyes were full of pain, determination and rage. "We'll search for Asterix. I swear all the gods that I'll turn every single Roman camp upside down but I'll find him!" He clenched Asterix's sword and helmet which he was still holding in his hands. "I swear…" he added under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I guess I should say a few words before posting the following chapter. __There is some kind of a time paradox (the way to Rome takes only one day). You may take it as an AU. One of the characters here may appear slightly OOC but this is just the way I see her here. Also, the chapter may seem pathetic or something… well, no flames, anyway :)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Five**

Obelix started searching at once, and most of the villagers joined him. They destroyed all Roman camps around the village, beat up enormous amounts of Romans but there was no trace of Asterix anywhere. In despair, Obelix went even to the farther camps but it was to no effect. Having searched for two days, the Gauls gave up. There was nowhere to look anymore.

After Obelix and the others had returned the village sank into dismay.

* * *

The next morning after the decision the robbers were walking down one of the streets of Rome. Each of them had a sum of money they had got this day. Everything went well. The Roman responsible for the games was delighted to find out that the Gaul they had brought him was one of those "Indomitable" and said that Brutus (who was currently replacing Caesar while the latter was at war somewhere) would be happy. Now all they needed was to wait until the show – it was scheduled on Monday morning.

The poster of the games was already being hung on the wall of the circus. For some strange reason, on that poster there was a list of all prisoners who were about to come at the circle. Among them there was the name "Asterix the Gaul". This captured the attention of a certain Roman passing by…

* * *

Asterix finally came to his senses. He didn't remember the day of travelling at all. The Gaul looked around him: he was lying on a pile of straw in a cold and humid den. His right shoulder and arm were in pain. His vision was blurred and every movement took him a lot of efforts. Different thought started building up in his head. He didn't know where he was; all he could see was that it appeared to be some jail. Suddenly he remembered his village, all the people he cared about… Asterix wanted to see them all for one last time. It was strange that he thought about such dark matters. He had been through a lot of problems and had always found the way out. Only that then his friends had been with him, and now he was alone. Even some of the gods were against him. Asterix wondered why there was still no sign from Toutatis. Anyway, the little warrior was even glad about it though. And Obelix… maybe it hadn't been magic that had made him do… that? It could just have pushed Obelix to reveal his insult? Maybe Asterix hadn't noticed something in his friend? Could he have missed something forever?... Asterix's delirious mind was tired of those thoughts, and the Gaul fell into oblivion once again.

He woke up because somebody was shaking his good shoulder gently. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a young woman wearing a Roman dress standing in front of him. First she reminded him of Panacea a lot but then he noticed her dark hair and finally recognized her.

"Hello, Latraviata," he said, barely able to hear his own voice. He wanted to ask her how she had got there but he didn't have enough strength at the moment.

"Who did this to you?" the actress asked sympathetically. Seeing that Asterix was unlikely to answer her and was looking at her questioningly, she went on. "I saw your name at the poster… I had to give the guardian a lot of autographs… for him and his relatives," she chuckled. That was not the full truth though – she had had to give him a lot of money to pass. "Do you at least know where you are?"

Asterix shook his head weakly. Latraviata sighed – it was hard to see her friends like that.

"You're at the circus," she said. "The games start the day after tomorrow in the morning…"

Asterix shut his eyes for a while, letting her know that she didn't have to go on – he already knew what was about to happen.

Latraviata had a tear in her eye but she drove it away at once – it wasn't the time to cry, they had to think of something. Suddenly she had an idea. This was the last chance…

"I'll go to your village and find Obelix," she said. "With him and your… magic potion or something… we'll come back soon to help you!"

"Well… try," Asterix answered at last. He was doing his best not to loose hope that Obelix was still his friend. "And if it doesn't work…" he paused, feeling he had never looked so pathetic before, "please visit my parents in Condatum, tell them…"

"Enough!" Latraviata even stamped her foot. "It WILL work, you'll see! Besides, you know your mother doesn't like me…"

"Well, she didn't know who you were. You were disguised as Panacea then, remember?" Asterix even smiled. "By the way, my Dad did like you…" he added, turning red a little.

"Okay, we mustn't waste our time," Latraviata interrupted. "There is a long way to go".

Asterix was exhausted with the conversation and he started fading into darkness again. He didn't even notice as Latraviata kissed his forehead before leaving the room…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Six**

When Latraviata went out, it was already dark. She had to start her way to the village now but she had no means of transport. She knew she couldn't ask for help in Rome at night – it was simply dangerous. She had to think of something else. Suddenly she noticed a cart left right at the street. Normally she wouldn't steal a thing like this but when Latraviata had a purpose she could do anything to achieve it, everyone around her knew it. Besides, she was an adventurous nature. She was already bored of staying in Rome all the time. She jumped into the cart and started her journey. Strangely enough, the horses seemed to know the way…

* * *

Next morning Limpus, Dirtus and Hoarsus went out of the inn to breathe some fresh air and found out their cart was gone…

* * *

On her way Latraviata had different thought. Why was Asterix alone? Had something happened to Obelix? No, Asterix would have told her. But what was wrong? Maybe they had had another fight? No, it was unlikely. As far as she could guess the fight she had seen was the only one… Those Gauls seemed to be unbeatable, and it was strange that one of them was expecting for his fate so helplessly now. Time passed, the actress felt tired and hungry, the sun was unmerciful but she couldn't stop. An adventure must have its ending!

In the late afternoon she approached a Roman frontier guard.

"Halt!" a Roman soldier exclaimed. "Where are you heading?"

"Mind your own business," Latraviata replied. She had no time to be polite.

"Anyway," the soldier went on. "It's too close to the territory of the indomitable Gauls. It's not a place for a Roman like you…"

"I have a message from Caesar for these Gauls," Latraviata said in a steady voice. She saw she wouldn't pass easily, so she had to find a way out. "They know me so I'm perfect as an ambassador".

"Really?" the soldier asked, not believing her. "And what is the message?"

"It's secret information. One will be executed for the disclosure. As well as for trying to stop me, by the way".

The soldier took a deep thought. Taking the advantage of the fact that he had stepped aside a little, she drove the horses (which she had changed earlier that day) like mad.

Later that evening she finally arrived to the village gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?" exclaimed the Gaul who was keeping guard that moment.

"I… I need to see Obelix" the tired Roman breathed. "It's about Asterix".

The guard was surprised with those words. He examined the woman in his torch's light – she didn't look dangerous at all. Besides, her face seemed to be familiar to him…

"Hmm… Okay, you may pass," he said, and the cart moved forward.

Latraviata came up to Obelix's hut, jumped down from the cart and went inside, shaking slightly. Dogmatix met her with barking. Obelix who had stopped searching for his friend recently didn't react to the noise first, but then turned his head to look at his guest. Tired, the Roman sat on a stool.

"Give me some water," she whispered, and Obelix complied to her request at once.

"How did you get here? Why?..."

"We must be in a hurry," Latraviata said. "We must go to Rome! Asterix needs help…"

"Asterix?" Obelix asked with his face enlightened. "Is he… alive?"

Latraviata nodded.

"But he's hurt. And next morning he must take part in the games at the circus. He has no potion. So we must be off now!"

Obelix was walking back and forth worriedly.

"We're leaving! Now!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" asked Getafix. He had decided to come after he had found out that some Roman had arrived.

"To Rome, we'll save Asterix!" Obelix answered, taking Asterix's helmet to give it to him when they met. "Latraviata says he's there".

"Then, I'm going with you," Getafix stated. "He might need my aid".

"I'll go there, too," Latraviata said in a weak voice. She wanted to see what was going to happen.

"Take this then," Getafix said, giving her a small gourd. "Drink some. You're too weak. And we'll give some potion to the horses, too, - saw they could barely stand".

Sometime later three people and a dog were on their way. And the sun was already about to rise above the horizon…

* * *

Asterix woke up to the noise which sounded above his head. He felt better now but he still was weak. _"The time has come,"_ he guessed. Some more time had passed (quite long, actually), and the door to his dungeon opened, and the guardian went in.

The sun was already close to its zenith when Asterix and the other prisoners came to the sand of the circus. _"Monday noon… just about time,"_ Asterix thought, remembering the conditions of the gods' bet.

"Ave Brutus!" the prisoners exclaimed. Asterix kept silent, staring at Brutus proudly. Seeing such disobedience, the guardian pushed the Gaul in the back, after what the latter barely managed to stand still.

"Greet Brutus," the guardian said menacingly.

"Hi there Brutus!" Asterix exclaimed. "Having fun while daddy's out?"

Brutus was mad at the Gaul but he calmed down at once – the prisoner would be gone soon.

"Let the games begin!" Brutus said.

And the games began. Asterix managed to avoid his opponent's sword. He clung to every chance to live. But it didn't last long. Soon the weakness came back and the Gaul, hearing only the shouts and jeers of the crowd, fell down. His winner came near and aimed his sword at his rival, looking at Brutus expectantly. Caesar's stepson raised his hand and showed his thumb down. _"So this is the end,"_ Asterix thought. The winner pushed his sword with such strength that it even entered the sand under the lying Gaul. The last thing Asterix saw before fading into total darkness were Obelix, Getafix and Dogmatix (Latraviata stayed behind them) running to him…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Seven**

Obelix ran forward as fast as he could, pushing aside everything on his way. Once he even pushed a column which fell, pushing other supports. The building started falling down, and the crowd ran away in panic. The well-covered Gaul didn't notice all that: he saw only his best friend lying in blooded sand and some goon standing near him, with his back to Obelix. Getafix, Dogmatix and Latraviata stayed far behind him though they were running at great speed. They would have come a bit earlier but their cart broke down which created an unnecessary pause in their journey.

Seeing the circus collapsing, the goon rushed to the exit and bumped into a huge Gaul who just threw him away, out of the circus.

Finally, Obelix ran up to Asterix. The little Gaul seemed to be pinned to the ground with the sword, only the handle of which was visible. Obelix pulled the sword out with his trembling hands and threw it away.

"Asterix, wake up!" he called. "Come on!"

The druid came up to them only that moment. In silence, he brought his golden sickle closer to Asterix's face. A few moments later he looked at the still shiny blade and sighed.

"Obelix…" he said quietly, barely heard. "He can't here you anymore…"

Obelix needed some time to fully understand the terrible meaning of Getafix's words.

"No!" he roared, already crying and sobbing madly. "I don't believe this! Asterix, wake up, enough of these jokes!" suddenly his gaze fell on Asterix's right arm – the elbow was disjointed in an ugly and unnatural way. Obelix knew it wasn't his fault but it was too much for him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" then there was something inaudible.

* * *

Asterix would give away everything he had to make Getafix's last words true. But now he simply had nothing to give, he had nothing left. So he had to hear Obelix crying – it felt like a torture to him. However, for the first time in a while he felt no pain which hadn't left him even in sleep – and now it was gone! Unseen to anybody, he stood by Obelix's side, looking into his own pale face and thinking how this all had happened. He died because of a stupid bet someone had out of boredom. Strangely enough, he felt sorry not for himself but for Obelix who was now crying his eyes out. And how would his parents react… he couldn't even imagine that. Suddenly he had a strange feeling – everything around him was fading. He knew it was supposed to be that way and didn't fight it, having looked at his friends for the one last time…

* * *

The gods had been watching everything with great interest. As soon as Asterix breathed his last, Jupiter jumped up in triumph.

"This is the victory!" he exclaimed.

"It is, but it's not yours," Toutatis smiled. "The condition was that the Gaul had to live until noon".

Everyone looked up at the sun which had already borne from its zenith slightly.

"Toutatis won," Zeus stated and the Gaulish god nearly clapped his hands in delight.

In the pitch of merriment someone else appeared on Olympus…

"Oh, Asterix, I'm glad to see you," Toutatis smiled. "As you can see, we won!"

"I'm happy!" the Gaul answered sarcastically.

"Thanks to you, I've won the bet!" Toutatis went on, not noticing his subordinate's obvious discontent. "You'll be rewarded – you'll become one of us!"

Asterix had no words to say. Well, actually, he had some, but those were the words he decided to keep for himself.

"And you will spend your time talking to us," Toutatis kept speaking. "You will perceive our wisdom…"

"And what if I don't want all this?" the spirit interrupted. "It feels much better to talk to Obelix than to all of you! And what wisdom can I get from those who risk human lives just for entertainment?!"

"What a rude Gaul!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"If I were you," Zeus told Toutatis, "I'd send this fellow to Hades. He'll take care of him…"

"Anywhere, just keep me away from you," Asterix said coldly.

"Stop it!" Toutatis said. "Zeus, he's a Gaul, so it is up to me to shape his destiny. Asterix, you're behaving extremely provokingly. Your rudeness towards the gods is unheard of. And I already know what to do with you…"

* * *

Obelix kept crying, clenching his best friend's breathless and cold body in his arms. He even wondered how much tears there were in a human being. Getafix and Latraviata were crying, too, but he didn't care about them now. Suddenly he felt… he heard… was he going mad? Asterix took a deep breath, then another one, and another one… The deadish paleness was leaving the little Gaul's face and he finally opened his eyes.

"Asterix!" Obelix yelled and the Gaul who had just come back to the world of the living was risking leaving it again, being strangled in his friend's embrace.

Getafix and Latraviata first froze but then joined the joy. Dogmatix was running around them, barking and wagging his tail happily.

* * *

"But… what happened?" asked Getafix. He, Asterix, Obelix and Dogmatix were in a new cart, on their way home. Obelix looked at his friend as though he was a dream and could exhale any moment. Every time Obelix saw Asterix where he was he took a sigh of relief. Latraviata stayed in Rome: the adventure had come to its end and she got back to her normal life.

"What do you mean?" Asterix decided to specify. He still couldn't believe everything was over. Even his arm was alright, there was no sign of injuries.

"The whole story. And how did you… come back?"

"It's a very long story," Asterix smiled. "And even if I tell you about it, you won't believe me…"

**The end**


End file.
